The Horus Heresy - Primarchs (Novels)
The Horus Heresy Primarchs is a collection of novellas created by some of the Black Library's best-known authors and artists. It chronicles the histories of the 18 Primarchs both before and during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. The series began publication in May 2016, starting with Roboute Guilliman. The novels will first release as limited edition hardbacks and only on www.blacklibrary.com. The series is projected to last for 4 years. Titles The following is a list of the current titles in the main Horus Heresy Primarchs series: Synopses Official Synopsis for all books are as follows: ;1.'' Roboute Guilliman - Lord of Ultramar'' The first book in The Primarchs Series, Roboute Guilliman - Lord of Ultramar is written by David Annandale and contains information on Roboute Guilliman and the Ultramarines Legion. Long before the coming of the Imperium, the realm of Ultramar was ruled by Roboute Guilliman, the last Battle King of Macragge. Even after learning of his true heritage as a Primarch son of the Emperor of Mankind, he strove to expand his domain as efficiently and benevolently as possible, with the XIII Legion Ultramarines as his alone to command. Now, facing a rival empire on the Ork-held world of Thoas, Guilliman must choose his weapons carefully – otherwise his dream of a brighter future could be lost forever... ;2.'' Leman Russ - The Great Wolf'' The second book in The Primarchs Series, Leman Russ - The Great Wolf is written by Chris Wraight and contains information on Leman Russ and the Space Wolves Legion. Many are the sagas of Leman Russ, Lord of Winter and War, most fearsome of the Emperor's Primarch sons. At the height of the Great Crusade, his Space Wolves fight to bring the rebel world of Dulan to compliance. Enraged by the defiance of the tyrant Durath, Russ has pledged to strike him down personally but his brother Lion El'Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels Legion, advises more caution. With the might of two Legions arrayed against Durath, tensions nevertheless run high, and the rivalry between the Wolf and the Lion threatens to engulf them all. ;3.'' Magnus the Red - The Master of Prospero'' The third book in The Primarchs Series, Magnus the Red - The Master of Prospero is written by Graham McNeill and contains information on Magnus the Red and the Thousand Sons Legion. Lord of the mystical and uncanny, Magnus the Red has long studied the ancient crafts of sorcery. A Psyker without peer, save only for the Emperor himself, he commands his loyal followers of the Thousand Sons Legion in the Great Crusade, always vigilant for any lost knowledge they might recover from the remains of dead human civilisations. Now, fighting alongside his brother Perturabo of the Iron Warriors Legion, Magnus begins to foresee an approaching nexus of fate. Will he remain true to their mutual aims, or divert his own efforts towards furthering his own mastery of the warp? Book cover currently not finalized. Sources *http://www.blacklibrary.com/ Category:H Category:History Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:Horus Heresy: The Primarchs (Novel Series) Category:Books Category:Novellas